Nunca compres una poción en una tienda desconocida
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Sougo quiere vengarse de Hijikata pero todo le sale mal y cierta chica china se cruza en su camino ¿Como acabara todo? Fanfic Okikagu


Hola *w* aquí traigo el fanfic Okikagu que prometí así que a leer ^^

Gintama no me pertenece puesto que si fuera así en el live-action del 2018 solo habría Okikagu y Sakamutsu y dudo que eso ocurra T^T

* * *

 **Nunca compres una poción en una tienda desconocida**

La explosión fue escuchada por todo el shinsengummi pero nadie se preocupó puesto que estaban acostumbrados a los intentos de asesinato por parte de Sougo así que ni siquiera se sorprendieron cuando Hijikata le dedicó varias palabras para agradecerle que le hubiera disparado. Todo eso era para ellos un día normal. Sougo estaba molesto por el nuevo fallo de su plan así que fue a dar un paseo por la ciudad para aclarar sus ideas, mientras el chico caminaba encontró una tienda que llamó su atención. La tienda estaba en una esquina oculta y tenía un letrero negro con letras rojas, el chico entró y se llevó la sorpresa de que dentro había poca iluminación. Una mujer mayor con una capa salió a su encuentro.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? - preguntó la anciana

\- ¿Que clase de tienda es esta? - añadió el chico

\- Vendo todo lo que las personas puedan necesitar, tengo pociones de amor y seguro que a alguien como tu podría interesarle - explico la mujer

\- No necesito tonterías aunque si tiene veneno podría interesarme - dijo Sougo con una sonrisa

\- ¿Veneno? Me temo que no tengo algo así - explicó la anciana

\- Lástima - añadió Sougo dispuesto a marcharse

\- Aunque tengo una poción de envejecimiento, la persona que la toma se vuelve unos años mayor, pero primero deberías saber los efectos secundarios y- empezó a decir la mujer pero el chico la interrumpió

\- No me importa, dámela anciana - ordenó Sougo

\- Puede ser peligroso y- intentó explicar sin éxito ella

\- No es mi problema - dijo el chico seguro de lo que pensaba hacer

Sougo se llevó la botella que tenía una apariencia normal y le quitó la etiqueta para que cuando se la diera a Hijikata este no pudiera dudar de su contenido y se dirigió de vuelta al shinsengummi, con la mala suerte de que se encontró con cierta chica viciada a los Sukonbu.

\- Ver tu cara me acabara dando alguna enfermedad - dijo Kagura con cara de asco al verlo

\- No tengo ganas de pelear contigo china - explicó Sougo intentando ignorarla

\- ¿Acaso tienes miedo de golpear a una mujer? ¿Que no eras un sádico? - dijo ella

\- ¿Es eso una invitación a probar mi látigo contigo? - preguntó Sougo burlándose

\- Ni loca, el único mal de la cabeza aquí eres tu - respondió Kagura con mala cara

Y así fue como Sougo decidió desquitar su mal humor con la chica y empezaron a pelear. Entre patadas, mordiscos por parte de la chica y puñetazos se escuchó un sonido que llamó la atención de la chica.

\- Una botella de agua, que amable de tu parte sádico puesto que con tanta pelea me entro sed - dijo Kagura recogiendo la botella del suelo y dispuesta a beber de ella

El chico le arrebato la botella puesto que el también estaba muerto de sed y no pensaba compartir con ella. Despues de beber un poco de aquel liquido el cerebro de el chico le recordó algo importante que parecía haber pasado por alto, estaba bebiendo la extraña poción que había comprado para Hijikata. El chico escupió lo que quedaba en su boca y maldijo internamente a la chica por hacerlo distraer.

\- Todo es culpa tuya china - dijo el chico mirándose las manos y buscando un sitio donde pudiera ver su reflejo

\- Si te refieres a tu estupidez estaba allí antes de que te conociera - añadió la chica

Unos minutos pasaron y el chico no sintió ningún cambio así que por primera vez en su vida se alegró de que uno de sus artefactos para librarse de Hijikata fallara, así que como agradecimiento no le cerraría la tienda a la anciana y dejaría que siguiera vendiendo sus falsas pociones.

\- No tengo mas tiempo que perder con alguien como tu así que me voy - dijo Sougo que había perdido sus ganas de pelear

\- ¿Como que gente como yo? - dijo la chica tirándole una caja vacía de Sukonbu que tenía a mano

\- Será bruta - dijo el chico ignorando a Kagura

Cuando llego al cuartel con intenciones de descansar se encontró con Hijikata que se empezó a reír al verlo.

\- ¿Viste a Kagura otra vez? - preguntó Hijikata

\- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver contigo? - dijo el chico de mal humor

\- Te dejo un arañazo en la cara - explicó Hijikata

\- Maldita china - dijo el chico - Voy a dormir a mi habitación no me molestes hasta mañana -

\- Eres tu el que me suele despertar con intenciones asesinas - dijo Hijikata pero el chico no le escuchó mas

Sougo se puso su antifaz e intento contar Hijikatas muertos como siempre hacía pero de un momento a otro se convirtieron en Kaguras con mejillas sonrojadas y eso lo molesto o eso quería pensar el chico puesto que antes de darse cuenta quedo dormido pensando en la chica.

El chico despertó cuando un rayo de sol le dio en la cara impidiéndole dormir así que se levanto medio dormido y fue a vestirse. Lo primero que notó fue como su uniforme le quedaba pequeño así que busco en su armario hasta que encontró una Hakama gris y un kimono rojo, su vestimenta recordaba a otro anime pero al ser esto Gintama no le importaría a nadie. Cuando el chico se estaba cambiando se dio cuenta de que su cabello había crecido hasta llegarle a la cintura, ese fue el momento en el que el chico salió corriendo en busca de un espejo y al verse reflejado comprendio todo, la poción que bebió el día anterior funciono de verdad aunque por suerte no como el esperaba, puesto que si no tendría que ser un anciano con un andadador y mirando su reflejo parecía tener veintitrés o veinticuatro años como máximo. Sougo intentó tranquilizarse e intentar hacerle una visita a la mujer de ayer para informarse de como volver a la normalidad, se hizo una coleta puesto que el pelo tan largo le molestaba y salió por los pasillos intentando aparentar normalidad. Quince llamadas de atención mas tarde y un Yamazaki golpeado por intentar hacerse el jefe a cargo, partió el chico rumbo a la tienda. Sougo notaba como muchas personas se lo quedaban mirando, la mayoría mujeres y eso solo aumentaba su ya bastante alto ego, su mente empezó a pensar que pasaría si Kagura lo viera así, no pudo evitar preguntarse que reacción tendría la chica si lo viera con ese aspecto.

\- ¿Maldito pervertido que demonios crees que haces? - grito Kagura enfadada

Sougo se sorprendió al escuchar esa voz tan conocida y se giro en su busca pero esta vez sus insultos no eran dirigidos a él si no a un chico que parecía estar acosándola.

\- Tranquila chica solo toque tu trasero así que no es para que te pongas así - dijo el pervertido

Kagura alzo su puño decidida a golpear al hombre pero su mano fue detenida y alguien a sus espaldas golpeo al pervertido por ella.

\- Mas te vale que no te vuelvas a meter con ella - dijo Sougo amenazante

El hombre salió corriendo como un cobarde dejando a los chicos solos. Kagura se giro quedando cara a cara con el chico y bajo la mirada avergonzada.

\- G-Gracias por ayudarme aunque no necesitaba ayuda alguna - dijo Kagura

\- Tan tsundere como siempre - añadió Sougo

\- ¿Eh? ¿Como siempre? ¿Acaso nos conocemos? - preguntó ella curiosa

El chico se la quedo mirando sorprendido pero después se dio cuenta de que la chica probablemente no lo habría reconocido despues de su cambio así que decidió aprovecharse de la situación y empezar esta vez con buen pie su relación con la chica.

\- Si yo conociera a una chica tan hermosa no me olvidaría de ello - dijo Sougo sonriendo seductoramente

\- ¿Que dices? ¿Estas mal de la cabeza? - dijo Kagura sonrojada

\- Quien sabe a lo mejor me golpee, así que como recompensa tienes que pasar el día conmigo para asegurarte de que no sea nada grave - pidió el chico

\- ¿Porque debería hacer algo así? - preguntó Kagura molesta

\- Te comprare Sukonbu - dijo Sougo como un soborno

\- Esta bien... ¿Espera como sabes que me gusta el Sukonbu? - preguntó Kagura desconfiando de Sougo

El chico se quedo unos segundos buscando una escusa que pareciera creíble hasta que se le ocurrió una y sonrió maliciosamente.

\- Eso es fácil - dijo el chico acercándose peligrosamente a la chica y acorralándola contra una pared

\- O-Oye no te acerques tanto a mi - dijo Kagura nerviosa

El chico se acercó al cuello de Kagura y le deposito un beso antes de retirarse rápidamente para no ser golpeado.

\- Hueles a Sukonbu - dijo el chico como escusa para su comportamiento y la pregunta anterior

Kagura estaba completamente sonrojada y no era capaz de moverse ni sabía que hacer, lo único que hizo fue llevarse una mano al cuello, tapando el lugar donde Sougo la había besado.

\- Eres peor que el pervertido - dijo la chica con voz temblorosa

\- Quien sabe - añadió el con una sonrisa

Kagura recordaba que Gintoki le había explicado una vez como se les decía a ese tipo de personas así que sin pensarlo dos veces se lo dijo al chico a la cara.

\- Eres un Casanova - dijo Kagura

\- ¿Que? ¿De donde sacas semejante vocabulario? - preguntó Sougo sorprendido

\- Gin-chan me lo enseño - explicó Kagura

\- Debería haberlo imaginado - dijo el moreno

\- ¿Eh? - preguntó ella confundida

\- Nada, ¿Ese Gin-chan es muy importante para ti? - preguntó el chico

\- Así es, él es como mi segundo padre aunque es igual de inútil que el primero - explicó ella

\- ¿Tienes muchos amigos? - preguntó nuevamente Sougo con intención de juntar toda la información posible sobre la joven

La chica le empezó a contar sobre todos sus amigos y su querida mascota mientras que el chico escuchaba como si fuera la primera vez que ella le hablaba sobre ellos.

\- Y también tengo un sirviente al que llamo sádico - dijo Kagura orgullosa

El chico no creía lo que ella le contaba, la muy desvergonzada lo llamaba sirviente ¿A él? Sintió ganas de empezar una pelea como siempre hacían pero decidió guardar silencio para no descubrir su identidad.

\- El siempre pelea conmigo nada mas verme, es un bruto, pervertido y vago - empezó a decir la chica - Pero aun así él me protegió en varias ocasiones y se que puedo contar con él si la situación se pone realmente seria además de que cuando no esta alrededor me siento un poco... sola -

Sougo no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, ¿De verdad la chica pensaba así sobre él? El chico no podía sentirse mas feliz aunque debía intentar no empezar a sonreír como un idiota enamorado o probablemente ella lo descubriría todo.

\- ¿Y tu tienes amigos? - preguntó Kagura curiosa

\- ¿Yo? - preguntó el chico sorprendido

\- Yo te conté sobre mi así que cuéntame tu algo sobre ti - pidió la chica

\- Yo tengo varios amigos y se que siempre están para mi cuando los necesito aunque me encanta molestarlos - explicó el moreno

\- ¿Y entre todas las mujeres que seduces hay alguna especial? - preguntó Kagura avergonzada

Sougo se dio cuenta de que la chica parecía muy nerviosa por esa pregunta así que decidió meterse con ella.

\- Yo no soy como tu piensas, antes ligaba con muchas mujeres pero desde que la conocí a ella no volví a salir con nadie mas - confesó el chico - Ella es la mujer mas rara que haya conocido en toda mi vida, no le importa la opinión que tengan de ella, hace lo que quiere cuando quiere, es un imán para los problemas, alardea de ser fuerte pero muchas veces acaba herida y yo no soporto verla triste o que le hagan daño, siempre dice lo que piensa, come como un equipo de fútbol entero y es la única capaz de ponerme tan nervioso que no se que decir, cuando estoy en su presencia solo hago tonterías pero incluso esa parte de mi que solo ella saca a relucir me gusta -

Kagura sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y dolía un poco, hacia apenas unas horas que conocía a aquel chico y ni siquiera sabía su nombre pero no podía evitar sentirse rara a su alrededor, tan rara como solo podía sentirse frente al sádico, su corazón latía mas rápido de lo normal, sus manos temblaban, no podía dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos rojos que tanto le recordaban a él y que parecían poder leer su alma. La chica no podía evitar sentir envidia de la mujer de la que el chico estaba enamorado y deseaba nunca tener que escuchar algo así de parte de Sougo porque si él le contara sobre alguna otra mujer sentiría su corazón desgarrarse y no sería capaz de sonreír y desearle felicidad.

\- Tiene que ser una mujer muy afortunada - dijo Kagura

\- Aunque es un poco lenta para captar indirectas pero eso la hace mas adorable - añadió Sougo

\- Ya veo - dijo ella un poco triste

La chica se levanto del banco y empezó a caminar.

\- ¿A donde vas? - preguntó Sougo confundido

\- Llevamos horas hablando así que seguro que Gin-chan estará preocupado - explicó Kagura

\- Seguro que Danna* estará con resaca todavía - dijo Sougo sin pensar

Kagura paro en seco y lo miro como si fuera un amanto.

\- ¿Que pasa? - preguntó el chico confundido

\- ¿Como lo llamaste? - preguntó ella

Y ahí fue cuando Sougo se dio cuenta de su error, por costumbre lo había llamado como siempre y eso no paso desapercibido por Kagura.

\- No se de lo que me hablas - dijo Sougo haciéndose el tonto

La chica se abalanzó sobre Sougo y empezó a golpearlo mientras que el chico evitaba sus golpes como de costumbre hasta que algo cayó de sus ropas, era su antifaz rojo, por todos conocidos puesto que lo usaba para vaguear, cosa que hacía muy a menudo. La chica recogió el objeto del suelo y lo miró realmente enfadada.

\- ¿Te divertiste jugando conmigo sádico? - preguntó Kagura sintiéndose herida

\- Puedo explicarlo - dijo el chico

\- Espero que fuera divertido porque no pienso volver a acercarme a ti nunca mas, me da igual el disfraz que lleves la próxima vez - añadió Kagura

\- Kagura -

\- No digas mi nombre - dijo la chica molesta

\- ¿Es un pecado querer pasar tiempo con la persona que amo sin tener que pelear? - preguntó Sougo siendo sincero

Kagura lo miro como si fuera un insecto y quisiera aplastarlo.

\- No pienso caer nuevamente ante tus mentiras - dijo Kagura enfadada

La chica intento huir pero Sougo la alcanzó y agarro sus muñecas evitando ser golpeado mientras que beso sus labios intentando transmitirle todos sus sentimientos en ese beso. Al cabo de unos minutos ambos se separaron y Sougo vio que Kagura tenía lágrimas en los ojos pero se esforzaba por retenerlas.

\- Kagura lo que dije es verdad, solo hubo dos mujeres importantes en mi vida, mi hermana y tu, a una la perdí así que espero no perder a la segunda también - explicó el moreno

Kagura sintió ternura y quiso correr a abrazarlo pero intento hacerse la dura.

\- ¿Y ese disfraz? - preguntó ella

\- No es ningún disfraz, intente meterme con Hijikata y todo termino mal, no se como volver a la normalidad pero si gracias a esto fui capaz de tener una verdadera conversación contigo no me importa en lo absoluto - explicó Sougo

\- Buscaremos una solución y cuando vuelvas a ser el mismo idiota de siempre hablaremos sobre todo esto - dijo Kagura nerviosa

\- ¿Acaso te pone nerviosa mi forma actual? - preguntó Sougo sonriendo

\- ¿Y que si así fuera? - dijo Kagura sonrojada

\- Pues que antes de volver a la normalidad no me importaría pasar un buen tiempo metiéndome contigo - dijo Sougo riendo

\- Diciendo eso solo te hace parecer un pervertido - se quejó ella

\- Pero logré avanzar mas ahora que durante años con mi aspecto normal, así que algo bueno tendré en el futuro - añadió el moreno

\- Lo que me faltaba - murmuró la chica que en verdad estaba bastante feliz

\- No te preocupes que cuando en verdad me vea así solo te seguiré haciendo caso a ti - prometió Sougo

La chica comenzó a caminar avergonzada mientras el chico la seguía para poder molestarla por mas tiempo. A Sougo no le importaría quedarse una buena temporada con ese aspecto pero para su desgracia o para la tranquilidad de Kagura el chico volvió a la mañana siguiente a la normalidad y ambos volvieron a pelear como siempre, la única diferencia fue que cuando Sougo se acercaba demasiado en alguna pelea a la chica esta se ponía nerviosa y parecía mas consciente de él cosa que ponía bastante feliz al moreno.

\- Cinco años mas, esto sera duro - dijo el chico suspirando

\- ¿Dijiste algo? - preguntó Kagura

\- Dije que tuve una buena vista de tus bragas aunque sería mejor si te pusieras algo mas sexy ya que las vas enseñando- añadió Sougo para molestar a la chica

Kagura golpeó a Sougo y se fue enfadada a casa, la chica tomaría el consejo del chico en serio y dentro de unos años lo pondría en practica puesto que si él la ponía nerviosa ella también podría hacerlo, un juego es siempre mas divertido cuando ambos bandos van enserio.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Danna* es como Sougo le dice a Gintoki significa algo así como jefe pero lo dejé en japones porque pienso que le queda mejor así_

Ahora si *w* espero que os gustara ^^ yo estoy contenta de haber encontrado la imagen así que traje la otra versión, al principio pensé en situarla en la película de Gintama pero me decidí por esta idea al último momento (Lo que no quiere decir que no piense escribir algo sobre la película xD) bueno eso fue todo por hoy *w* si me dejáis un review yo estaré encantada y gracias a los que siempre lo hacéis :) Bye~

P.D. Llegue a los 30 fanfics *w* nunca creí que escribiría tanto y menos que me viciaría tanto con Gintama xD pero pienso seguir haciéndolo en un futuro así que preparaos ^^


End file.
